


Red/White/Black/Yellow: Volume 1

by JJFenceJumper



Series: RWBY (A Written Tale) [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Action, Adventure, Blake - Freeform, Blake Belladonna - Freeform, Other, RWBY - Freeform, Red - Freeform, Rooster Teeth - Freeform, Ruby Rose - Freeform, Weiss, Weiss Schnee - Freeform, Yang Xiao Long - Freeform, black - Freeform, ruby - Freeform, white - Freeform, yang - Freeform, yellow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJFenceJumper/pseuds/JJFenceJumper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wanted a little more to the RWBY story? Well, I plan on not only completely writing down what's depicted in the show but adding a little extra to fill in the blanks. It won't be anything that mucks up the storyline or anything, and I won't just be adding in my own creations, I'll be adding just a little bit here and there. Besides that, I will do my best to sticking exactly what's in the show so I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 1 - Part 1 (Orange and Red clash)

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written anything that wasn't for the purpose of boosting my grade in a class so here's to me not doing this terribly! And if the beginning of this leads you on, don't fret. I do get into what happens in the first episode soon but just try to add a little back story to it is all.

It was another slow day for the lone merchant owner of the local dust store, _From Dust Till Dawn_. The night was expected to be even slower, but he didn’t have long to until that was done. _Just a couple more days_ , he thought to himself. He was referring to the beginning of the latest semester of the nearby training school, Beacon Academy. Being in a time of peace, the kingdom of Vale as a whole wasn’t in need of dust except for the odd huntsmen and huntresses here and there.

Until, that is, the time when the up and coming warriors of the Grim would conglomerate at one point for a few long months. Not all students used dust to their benefit, but that was mostly the first year students. They didn’t know how effective of an enhancement it could be for any type of weaponry just yet so he would mainly see third or fourth year students. As he fawned over his sinful hopes for the days to come, he ignored the bell chime of the door being opened and the girl whose loud music blared from her headphones.

 _Hehehe, all the money! I’ll be rolling in the dough,_ the girl who’d just entered watched him as he seemed to be in his own world. “And the girls,” he cackled out loud.

“Um, excuse me?”

The pervert jumped back in surprise as the actual voice of another person interrupted his thoughts. “Oh, uh, yes, miss?”

She gave him a curious look, before eying him up and down. “Are you okay?”

The man gave an awkward laugh as he rubbed the back of his head and his cheeks turned a light pink. “Why, yes, girlie Just snuck up on me was all.”

The red-haired mistress took a quick glance back at the bell attached to the top of the door but didn’t comment on it. “Riiiight.”

“Anyways,” she continued, removing her headphones without lowering the volume at all. “Do you have any magazines? Or comic books maybe?”

He gave her a dull look before heaving a heavy sigh. “You know we’re a dust store, right?”

“Is that a no?”

He pouted as he looked behind him. “All the way in the back.”

She beamed up at him before skipping off in the direction of what she was looking for. _I’ll never get rich off selling those crummy tabloids,_ he thought as he rest his chin on his fist. “You read more than two pages, you buy - alright?”

She yelled her answer at him before completely shutting the rest of the world out by immersing herself in her music once more. She scanned the shelves of the comics before righting off there be anything good, anything she hadn’t already read at least. _Whatever, not like that’s what I came here for._ She sidestepped next to the shelf where a stack of magazines stood taller than her. Near the bottom of the pile she spotted exactly what she was looking for.

“Alright,” she murmured to herself. “Gotta tackle this slowly and carefully.”

She repeated that to herself as she took a long minute to inch her hands forward to the monthly package she’d yet to find anywhere else within a 10 yard radius of where she’d been standing when she remembered about it. _Got it!_ _Now to just safely retrieve it._ She bit her lip in the tense moment when she finally grabbed the prized possession and prepared to free it from its confines. “Here we go.”

She ripped the magazine out of its place with such speed that the wind displacement could be heard, the pile left intact. _Yes!_ She jumped up in glee, accidentally bumping into the shelf that the magazines relied on for support.

As a crash was heard throughout the small store, she yelled an apology and promised she’d fix it. The storeowner gave her a bit of a hard time but figured she hadn’t meant to do so on purpose and that it wouldn’t be worth the effort to berate her.

“I’ll just be flipping through it before I buy it, kay?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just make sure that you do buy it.”

She flipped through the pages of the latest issue of _Weapons_ until she landed on something that caught her eye. She put her hood up over her head to block out the light and leave the image of the guitar that doubled as a gun with a fire rate that would change according to the last string played.

As she began to drool over the novel machinery and updated takes on old designs of weapons with her music leaving her in dream like state where she would battle the creators of the works of art she was looking at and find out just how they ticked by experience, she missed the sound of the door opening much like the store owner had for her. This time, he was aware of his surroundings and noticed his would-be customers immediately. He almost wished he hadn’t.

Five men walked in: Four in black suits and matching hats with red ties and sunglasses, the other in a white coat and a different style of hat with a red lining. He stood out from the rest not only because of his attire, but because he was the infamous Roman Torchwick. Everyone in the city had heard of him from the news reports where he would time and time again be the only viable suspect of many crimes dealing with the thievery of dust. His orange hair hurt the man’s eyes as he strolled in, his uniform band of criminals at his heels.

The men surrounded Torchwick as he glared at the elder with the bad luck. He took his cigar out of his mouth and purposely breathed it out into the merchant’s face. After a moment, he spoke.

“Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?”

That statement itself wasn’t so threatening, even its inflection wasn’t. The gun pointed at his head, however, was.

“Please,” he begged,” just take my lien and leave!”

The man with the emerald eyes shushed him as he shook his head pseudo-sympathetically. “Calm down, we’re not here for your money.” He gave a sideways glance to his companions.

“Grab the dust.”

The men scattered, purging the store of all its valuables. The dust was collected in sealed tubes and the crystals placed in a case. As one of the men ventured into the other side of the shop, he couldn’t help but hear a buzzing sort of noise. As he got closer to the dust venders he could make it out to be muffled music coming from behind a few shelves. He reached for his scimitar, ready to pull it out at the sense of danger.

As he turned behind an aisle, he saw that it was just a young girl with her headphones on. A sigh escaped his lips as he unsheathed his blade. It most definitely wasn’t necessary, he thought, but it’d prevent any trouble on her part.

“Alright, kid. Put your hands up where I can see ‘em.”

The lack of a response made him irate. He walked up behind her and roughly grabbed her shoulder, tearing her hood from her head and forcing her to face him.

“You got a death wish or somethin’?”

A small noise of confusion was the only response he received. He motioned to her headphones and she removed them. “Yes?”

“I said, put your hands in the air. Now.”

She squinted her eyes at him in a scrutinizing manner. “Are you robbing me?”

“Yes,” he all but yelled, fed up with her belligerence.

Her eyes returned to their usual selves, her lips curving at the edges. “Ah.”

She took a second to note the sword in his hand and how it would be rendered useless if she attacked at once. He mistook her for an ordinary girl who wouldn’t only be defenseless, but stupid enough to be afraid of him. In an instant she unarmed him and struck him with enough force to break the wall in the direction she had flung him.

His posse raced towards her and the first one to make it to her pointed his gun at her, charged it up for a fatal shot and never pulled the trigger. The crimson haired teenager had swiftly made her way to him and tackled him through the entire store and past the window, shattering it entirely. Still being a lady and all though, she hadn’t just been dumb enough to soil her hands on the scum. She had pulled out her own weapon in its initial form and used it as a medium to hurl him with.

When she landed just outside the store she stood up, grasping the rectangular prism that was quickly transforming into a large scythe-esque piece of machinery. Once it’d completely changed into the high-power rifle melee weapon that it was, she turned to the remaining assailants and smiled eerily at them. _Shoot,_ she thought. _My music’s still going. Here’s to hoping this adds effect…_

She tossed her head back to get her headphones off her head and began to move back towards the evildoers, twirling her scythe with one hand and using its curved base against her neck to switch its position to her left hand as her right grabbed her headphones she’d thrown off. _Gotta look cool here._ She topped her acrobatic moves off with the blade of her scythe smashing into the ground, cutting through it and leaving a small crater in its place.

 _Oh, right._ Just a fraction of a second off pace, she clicked her music off.

The bad guys stared at her for a second before Torchwick rolled his eyes. “Well? Get her!”

His minions clambered over the newly-made entrance that was once a window and created a semicircle around her. A smirk crossed her face, _too easy._ She used the hilt of her weapon to knock one of the remaining men back then slammed it into the ground, using her momentum to spin as she held on tightly to the shaft of her weapon and kicked another in the face. She jumped down and grabbed the rod, using the butt of the scythe to knock the remaining man into the ground.

The first man had recovered and took a shot at her which surely would have hit her had she not fired her own gun. It propelled her back and she shot it twice more to redirect herself back at him. She knocked him down easily and, seeing that another was dumb enough to get up, used the blade to stop herself before she jumped forward and took her entire weapon with her. The girl cut him down easily and looked to the last man standing.

“Well, Red,” he said, taking the cigar out of his mouth and dropping it to the ground at his feet. “I think we can both say this has been quite an eventful evening.” He put the flame out by dragging his cane over it.“And, as much as I’d love to stick around, I’m afraid this is where we part ways.”

The sirens of the police were quickly closing in on them at this point and he was itching to be out of the area before they arrived. He took his cane in hand and pointed its bottom to the girl, seemingly pressing on it and making a scope appear. He winked at her through it before firing an explosive at her.

The girl reacted quickly, jumping up into the air so he’d miss her and just hit the ground below her. The explosive radius still caught her though and she was knocked forward a bit, landing shakily before she righted herself. She blew the ash from her face and hazily scanned the area for the devious bastard who’d taken the moment to escape. It took her only a second to find him scaling the fire escape of a nearby building.

She turned to the man who’d just vacated the store at the sound of the officials soon arriving. “You okay if I go after him?”

He nodded his approval and she took off after the thief. Rather than taking his outdated methods, she took a more modern approach and used the recoil of her rifle to ascend her to the roof which he’d just reached the top of.

“Hey,” She called with a heavy breath.

He didn’t turn to face her but growled his response. “Persistent little girl.”

A humming noise impaired the girl’s hearing. _What the…_ A chopper appeared suddenly, its deafening whirring made her want to cover her ears and Torchwick took that time to jump aboard the aircraft. Once safely in and a few meters above the roof, he turned to her and spoke over the uproar.

“That’ll get you killed one day, Red.”

 _How’s that_ , she wanted to ask but she soon got her answer. He’d retrieved a red dust crystal from his stash and thrown it at her feet just then. Before she could react he’d used his specialized cane artillery to fire at it. She didn’t even have time to form a coherent thought before she heard the dull metallic _ting_ with a flash of bright light.

“Whoohoo,” Cheered Torchwick with a fist pump. _Got ‘em, coach. Wait a second…_ He swore he could see something through the haze of the explosion but knew there was no way she could have survived that. _No chance in hell she… yep, yeah, she made it._

As the smoke cleared he saw not only the impudent pest but another problem, both of which were hidden behind a shield of purple dust aura.

 _Not good_ , he thought.

_Awesome! A real life huntress._

_What have I gotten myself into?_ The blonde harrumphed before positioning her glasses in a much more comfortable spot and whipping her wand back. As she did so the purple glow of the crest she’d made dissipated and reformed as individual sparks that flew towards Torchwick’s means of escape and knocked it around, along with him in it.

As he took a moment to steady himself, he dropped his cane in the back of the plane and ran to the cockpit where a woman whose dark hair obscured any identifiable features was in control. He informed her of the huntress who’d come to the girl’s rescue and she ditched the controls to take care of the problem herself. Torchwick frantically rushed to keep the craft afloat as the woman went to the opening.

As she arrived she saw the fellow huntress shoot a spark from her wand towards them and prepared to counterattack but the shot missed completely. She was left questioning her aim for only a second when the blonde lowered her wand. Having it been so dark, she didn’t notice the dark storm clouds forming above her until the other’s flick of the wrist brought thunder and hail with it, piercing the metal of their jet.

Rather than going for mother nature, she used her left hand that held her weapon to charge up a blast of fire all along her right arm then used her right hand as a vector for the shot. Another purple crest appeared and dulled the fire down to embers surrounding the grounded huntress. Taking the opportunity, the hovering huntress raised her arm to bring forth a blast at the other’s feet. Though it was skillfully dodged by an elegant back flip, it created an explosion larger than Torchwick’s weapon had.

Without missing a beat, the lady at the girl’s side used the debris to form a javelin of sorts and flung it directly at the mysterious enemy. Before it reached its target it was burst apart by two blasts. Quickly reforming into a lesser spear, it instead went for the aircraft itself. Torchwick expertly maneuvered it so the attack would do nothing more than scrape against the metal.

Seeing the method of taking them down with a single attack wouldn’t work, the blonde split it even further into three thin spirals that closed in on the plane. Fearing this would actually be too much to bother with, the concealed woman formed a collection of glyphs that she released immediately, seemingly breaking the other’s hold on the inanimate objects, causing them to fall to the ground far below.

The partial red head, seeing her newly acquainted companion make no move to retaliate, switched her weapon from its melee status into just its rifle mode and took three back-to-back shots at the woman. Unfortunately for her, each one only made contact with quickly formed crests.

Finally fed up with their antics, the huntress with a veil of darkness scattered blasts directly behind them. She knew they would easily be made useless but her intention was only to distract them enough for her orange-haired friend to get them out of there.

When the two ladies straightened themselves, the criminals were too far off in the distance to even attempt to pursue them. The girl completely removed them from her mind as it was no use thinking of them, and focused on the savior to her left.

“You, you’re a huntress?”

She was met with a cold blank stare but that didn’t discourage her in the slightest.

“Can I have your autograph!” It wasn’t a question, but an exclamation.


	2. Episode 1 - Part 2 (Red joins the color palette)

The teenage girl shrunk in her seat as the woman ranted on and on about her shortcomings in the scenario that led to their having met. They were in a cramped room with just two chairs and a single tall-standing table at the center, the only source of light being an over-head bulb directly above the girl’s seat and the moon’s luminescence peering in from a window. Her feeling of claustrophobia only heightened when the older of the two began pacing around the room as she spoke.

“I hope you realize your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put not only yourself but others at risk.”

The girl piped up at that, knowing she had to have done something and couldn’t just let those bad guys get away with it.. “But they started it!” Not quite as articulate as she had hoped it would be, but it was the best she could come up with apparently.

Her childish statement earned her nothing more than a roll of the eyes. “If it were up to me you would be sent home with a pat on the back…”

She perked up in her chair, eyes twinkling with delight, only to sink back down at the conclusion of the other’s sentence.

“And a slap on the wrist.” The girl flinched as the huntress pulled a riding crop out of thin air, smacking it down on the table an inch from hitting her.

“But, it isn’t up to me. There’s someone here who would like to meet you.”

“Meet me?” She whispered to herself as half of the room vacated the premises. _Who the heck would wanna meet me?_

A white-haired man who wore glasses entered almost as soon as his predecessor left. He didn’t seem old enough to have a full head of white hair so she assumed it to be dyed. The expression on his face was warm enough but she got an off vibe from him, making her feel uncomfortable. It didn’t lessen as he leaned in over the table to peer into her eyes. He stared for a moment as she tried her best to not break the unsettling blinking contest.

Finally he spoke. “You… have silver eyes.” His voice was much gentler than his appearance would have left her to believe and it might have comforted her in this odd situation had he not given her the creeps.

She simply stammered before feeling relief at the sight of the familiar girl walking in through the door, followed by a sense of hunger and joy at the platter of cookies and milk on her right hand. She handed it over to the man with glasses before patiently standing by his side. The girl was eyeing the delicious morsels and didn’t notice the screen of her previous fighting with the burglars playing on the gadget held by other hand of the huntress until the man nodded at it.

“So where did you learn to do this?”

She muttered something unintelligibly as she drooled at the cookies before clearly giving her answer. “Signal Academy. Uh, sir.”

“They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?”

“Well, one teacher in particular.”

He finally set the snacks down before her. “I see.”

The girl switched her gaze between the cookies and the two adults for a second before hesitantly reaching for one. She avoided eye contact as she put a piece of the soft, baked good in her mouth and chewed. _Mmm, chocolate chip!_ She wolfed the rest of it down before feverishly grabbing the rest, stuffing two in her mouth at a time. _Feels like amazing, delicious clouds in my tummy!_

The other two awkwardly stood there, wondering if it’d be rude of them to not let her finish before continuing the conversation. As she had dwindled the batch down so only a handful were left, he deemed it a decent time to carry on.

“It’s just that I’ve only seen one other scythe-wielder of that caliber. A dusty, old crow.”

The girl looked up, forgetting the food stuffed in her face and chattered at that last part. All that was heard were muffled noises of excitement.

She shook her head violently and downed the rest of the food, dropping the last cookie she held in her hand. “Sorry. But yeah, that’s my uncle Qrow! He’s a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing,” she paused here to laugh at the unintended pun but quickly stopped when she noticed the blank stares coming from the other two. “Anyways, now I’m all like _hwah, whecha, ahh, hooh_.” She emphasized her point by striking combat poses with each noise of action.

“So I’ve noticed. And what is an adorable girl, such as yourself, doing at a school designed to train warriors.” It was a definite inquiry, but not exactly a question.

“Well, training to become a warrior I suppose. I want to be a huntress.” She stole a quick glance at the blonde lady before returning focus to the man in front of her.”

“You want to slay monsters,” he quasi-asked in that peculiar manner of his.

“Yeah. I only have two more years of training left at Signal and then I’m going to apply to Beacon,” she began to go into a tangent without realizing it, her eyes wandering all over the place as her thoughts did the same. “See, my sister’s starting there this year and she’s trying to become a huntress and I’m trying to become a huntress too because I want to help people and my parents always said to help others so I thought ‘oh, well might as well make a career out of it.’ I mean, the police are alright but huntsmen and huntresses are just so much more romantic, exciting and cool and I just aahhhh! Ya know?”

The actual huntress gave her a mysterious look, brows furrowed in concern for her well being. _No way she can talk for that long without taking a breath and be alright,_ she thought. The man just gave a little smirk before returning to a neutral expression.

“Do you know who I am?” He asked.

“You’re professor Ozpin. You’re the headmaster at Beacon.”

He made a grunt of approval, obviously content that he was recognized. “Hello.”

“Nice to meet ya.”

“You want to go to my school?”

“More than anything."

He gave a look to his colleague, a small smile on his face while she furiously shook her head in disapproval. He ignored her signal completely, looking back to the girl with a much larger smile.

“Well okay.”

The girl’s face showed the inverse of the woman’s, a new light to be found in her eyes and a large curve pulling at either edge of her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find any typos or mistakes make sure to tell me!  
> I don't know if I'll be splitting every episode like this (that is, when a large gap of time is transitioned in the show I will too) but I will for this first episode at least. There's gonna be one more part, where Ruby joins up with Yang on the plane and we'll go from there. I also don't know how long I'll be keeping up the titles but we'll see.


	3. Episode 1 - Part 3 (Red and Yellow)

Ruby stiffened in her sister's arms as she embraced her tightly. “Oh, I can't believe my baby sister's going to Beacon with me. This is the best day ever!”

Ruby panted out her request to stop before stumbling back and gasping for breath. _That can't be too good when flying a few hundred meters over the ground,_ she thought.

Her sister's eyes glimmered with delight as she spoke. “But I'm so proud of you

She looked downwards in a distant manner. “Really, sis. It was nothing. Besides you would have known if you had been home past week. Ya know, like at all.”

The blonde ignored her obvious sign of passive-aggressive anger, “Oh yeah, well I had some things to do and people to see. Cut loose ends, say goodbyes, spend time with the ones I wouldn't be seeing for a while, blah, blah, blah.”

Ruby's eyebrows involuntarily twitched at that last comment. _You didn't know you wouldn't be seeing me for a whole five months_.

“Anyways, what do you mean no big deal? You'll be like super famous! Everyone's gonna think your the bee's knees.”

The younger of the two was starting to get upset at the other's bubbly attitude. Not only was this the first time they'd seen each other since Ruby was accepted in, she didn't even mention how she completely ignored both her and their father for the past few days. She didn't think Yang had the right to share the joy of the occasion with her, she had her chance.

“I don't wanna be the bee's knees,” she cried. “I don't wanna be any kind of knee's. I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees.”

The older may have seemed apathetic or ignorant to her sister's emotions but she wasn't. She knew Ruby was upset and she was fairly sorry over having not spent time with her when she might not have had the chance to do so for a while, but she also knew that wasn't the real reason her sibling was a tad miffed. She was acting up because she was nervous about having to start anew and leave behind all the familiarities in her life. So instead of focusing on the bad in the situation, she chose to be happy and hyped up for the both of them.

“Oh, come on. That's so boring. Aren't you excited?”

“Of course I am,” she conceded. “It's just... I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm different or anything.”

Yang circled around her sister and wrapped an arm over her shoulder, smiling at her when she looked up. “But you are. You're special.”

The sentimental moment between the two was cut short as a booming voice cut through, seemingly in the middle of a discussion already. Both girls looked up in the direction they identified the sound to be coming from and saw that someone had just turned up the television audio was all.

“The robbery was led by notorious criminal, Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts please contact the Vale police department. Anyways, back to you, Lisa.”

“Thank you, Sirel.” The screen cut from a caricature of Roman's likeness to a shot of a white-haired news anchor woman. In the left hand corner of the TV, a still image from what seemed to be a heated rally of Faunus faded into view. “In other news, this Saturday's Faunus civil rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted...”

The screen began to get grainy and the voice of Lisa Lavender, newscaster extraordinaire, dwindled away to a soft buzz before no sounds or views came from the television. Replacing her was a holographic display of a tall woman with hair of gold and a cape that waved behind her. _Hey, it's her again!_

“Hello and welcome to Beacon,” she called, looking around the room at the latest batch of students who would be calling the training academy their home for the next few months.

Yang leaned down to to Ruby's level and spoke softly from the side of her mouth. “Who's that?”

“My name is Glynda Goodwitch,” she unknowingly answered the question recently posed. _She sure does seem a lot nicer now than when I met her..._

“Oh. Well, that clears that up.”

“You are all among the privileged few who have attained the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and, as future huntsmen and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world.”

As she finished her brief orientation, her realistic appearance dissipated with a soft glow of light that revealed the beautiful view behind her. Before they were just over some plain terrain, but now they were above the city of Vale. They were directly overhead the river that cut straight through the city and led to Beacon, so if they looked to either side of them they could see the city, behind was the ocean, and ahead was the distant Beacon Academy. Ruby visited Vale quite often, and she adored the aesthetic of it all, but it paled in comparison to the scene before her.

There weren't many extremely tall buildings, so those like that off the local Schnee corporation stood out even more so over their smaller neighboring structures. The thin roads of the town allowed for a much better view up above, leaving more space for the variously colored buildings. Ruby tried to make out individual landmarks but considering she only ever followed the river's course, and the only part of the buildings near it she could see were the roofs, she had quite a difficult time finding out where exactly they were. It sure didn't take away from the experience though.

“Look,” she called out to Yang. She had finally identified one far off familiarity. “You can see Signal from up here!”

Yang walked up beside her sister and followed her gaze, not as excited over the observation as her but still quite in awe of the whole flying thing. “I guess home isn't too far off after all,” she heard Ruby whisper, most likely to herself more than to Yang.

The blue-eyed girl wrapped her arm comfortingly over the silver-eyed girl's shoulder once again, glad to see her in a good mood for the first time on this ride. “Beacon's our home now,” she whispered absentmindedly.

A noise from behind the two startled them. A gurgling of sorts had spooked them and they jolted back, looking for the source. A lanky boy with hair like Yang's stood on the opposite side of the room. Well, he didn't so much stand as he did double over in illness. His hand was thrown over his mouth and he was teetering to and fro, all the while making disturbing noises. He groaned as he quickly stumbled his way across the ship.

“Well... I suppose the view isn't for everyone?”

“It was a nice moment,” added Ruby. “While it lasted.”

“I wonder who we're gonna meet,” inquired Yang as she saw Beacon Academy upon high bluffs.

Ruby shrugged, knowing it wasn't really a question to answer. “Dunno, but I hope they're better than vomit-boy.”

“Oh, yuck! Yang, you have puke on your shoes.”

Yang's eyes opened wide, slowly looking down at her feet. She nearly gagged when she saw that what the other had said was true. She moved towards her sister for some sort of assistance, repeating the word “gross” over and over again.

Her sister fled in the other direction, shouting her refusal of being anywhere near the sickening bodily fluid.


End file.
